


did you mean it when you said i was pretty?

by behradtarazi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, POV Karen Page, sidenote karen and jess is a friendship i never knew i needed, this might be the...least angsty thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: Marci’s bold eyes are easy to get lost in, but Karen internally shakes herself, tries to pretend that there isn’t a hint of red dusting her cheeks. She won’t stand a chance at a trivia competition if she keeps getting this distracted by just the sight of her, but she really doesn’t need to tell Marci that. Even if Marci doesn’t like her back, she knows the other woman is an incorrigible flirt.(Which she’s not complaining about, not truly. Sometimes Marci calls her baby and it’s hard not to drop everything and kiss her, the way she draws out the two syllables into something sweet and sinful.)
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Karen Page, Karen Page/Marci Stahl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	did you mean it when you said i was pretty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happybeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybeans/gifts).



Karen has - a problem. It wouldn’t be such a big one if it weren’t for the fact that Marci keeps accidentally making it worse, with her breathtaking smiles and her sharp mind. She’s a stunning woman, and Karen apparently has a slight _ thing  _ for trading clever repartee in the break room, so really, she never stood a chance.

She’s alright with that. There are worse things than crushing on a beautiful, unattainable coworker. 

But there are  _ not  _ worse things than Jessica Jones knowing she’s crushing on a beautiful, unattainable coworker.

“You know, I invited you to guest lecture, not to tease me about a crush I may or may not have,” Karen says with a slightly defensive tone in her voice, eyes narrowed without as much annoyance in them as she would like. Jess snorts, unimpressed.

“Still don’t know why you did that,” she replies, crossing her arms as she keeps her gaze focused on the classroom filled with students in front of them. They’re talking among themselves, doing the exercise Jess had come up with. “I’m a PI, not a journalist.”

“You’re good at finding information people try to hide. It’s a useful skill, these kids will need it even if they don’t become journalists. Besides, bringing in another reporter doesn’t feel right, after...Ben.” Her mentor. The best writer she had ever known, before his death.

Jess’s expression doesn’t soften (which doesn’t surprise Karen - she’s known her for years, and the other woman has always had something harsh in her), but she switches the topic fast, and Karen is grateful for it. “Speaking of finding information people try to hide, you should stop fucking around and ask Stahl out.”

“Language.”

“English.” Karen lets out a quiet huff of laughter, and Jess gives her a flicker of a smile in return. “Seriously, though. Pining sucks. Get it over with.”

“She doesn’t like me that way. Actually, I’m not sure she likes me at all.”

“That part isn’t my problem,” Jess says with a shrug, turning her attention back to the class as Karen groans.

* * *

“Hey, Page!”

Karen looks up from rifling through her purse, smile tinged with confusion. “Hi, Marci.”

“You dropped this,” the other blonde says, handing her a flyer for a trivia night some of the humanities professors were putting together. “It’s a cute idea.”

“Oh, thanks!” Karen puts it back on top of the pile tucked underneath her arm. “You could come check it out, if you want. Maybe you could do something similar over at law. And we always need more contestants to beat.”

Marci narrows her eyes, lips curling up in the most dangerous smile Karen’s ever seen, one that makes little fireworks explode in her stomach. “Is that a challenge?”

“It might be.”

“I’ll see if my night is free,” Marci says, the warmth in her gaze slightly undercutting the determination in her voice. “I’m going to make you work for that win, you know.”

Karen smiles back, bright and slightly mischievous. “I hope you do.”

Marci’s bold eyes are easy to get lost in, but Karen internally shakes herself, tries to pretend that there isn’t a hint of red dusting her cheeks. She won’t stand a chance at a trivia competition if she keeps getting this distracted by just the sight of her, but she  _ really _ doesn’t need to tell Marci that. Even if Marci doesn’t like her back, she knows the other woman is an incorrigible flirt. 

(Which she’s not complaining about, not truly. Sometimes Marci calls her baby and it’s hard not to drop everything and kiss her, the way she draws out the two syllables into something sweet and sinful.)

As Marci walks away, she calls back over her shoulder, “You look pretty today. I like your style,” and there’s no hiding that blush anymore. This woman is going to be the death of her.

* * *

Marci beats three students and two professors at a game of Shakespeare trivia, and makes her way over to Karen as the other contests are finishing up and the night is winding down, carrying her tiny plastic trophy with amused pride. “Guess who won,” she says, presenting her fake gold as she perches on the edge of the table, her light blue heels matched perfectly with her shirt. 

“I never doubted you,” Karen replies, smiling slightly. “Do you like your prize?”

“I do, but given that I kicked ass and I’m not even in the English department, I’m thinking I should get something more, too.”

Karen tilts her head, unsure what her smug tone could possibly be leading to. “Like what?”

“Like a date with you.” The answer is smooth and supremely confident, and Karen almost wouldn’t believe she had heard her right, if it wasn’t for the expectant look on her face. She thinks she might understand, for the first time, what it’s like to stand in a courtroom in front of Marci when she presents you with an argument she knows you can’t beat, on one of those rare instances where she takes on a case. 

“I can do that,” Karen says finally, the short moment it takes feeling like an eternity. Marci smiles, leaning forwards and kissing her on the cheek, and Karen feels the anxiety in her thoughts drop away immediately, too pleased to worry.

“We’ll make plans when I walk you to your car,” Marci says, leaving Karen to keep passing out prizes, and she can almost hear Jess laughing at the look on her face.

* * *

They agree to grab a coffee and tour the new botanical gardens next Friday, and walk side by side out to the parking lot, the cold turning the tips of their noses red and doing them the favor of concealing any flustered expressions. Karen is the one who reaches out to take Marci’s hand as they exit the building, and Marci doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers. It feels easy, natural, like they were made to hold each other. Karen doesn’t believe in soulmates, but she has to admit that there are some people who just  _ fit. _

The moments of quiet that settle between them are far from uncomfortable, brightened by growing, hopeful anticipation. Marci pauses when they arrive at Karen’s car, thoughtful, and then says, “You remember that trivia night flyer that I picked up for you? You didn’t drop it. I took it from a bulletin board to have a reason to talk to you.”

Karen blinks, smiling slowly. “That’s sweet.”

“You should know by now that I’m an angel.”

Karen laughs, and then leans down and kisses her. The shitty campus light above them flickers and dies, and when they finally break away, it’s breathless and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt "teachers au"! this pairing was a joy to write, i hope you liked it <3 happy new year!!


End file.
